The present invention is directed to a method for operating an apparatus for facilitating communications. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method for operating an apparatus for facilitating communications between an analog device and a digital device, such as a hands-free speakerphone controller associated with a telephone system.
A significant portion of telephone equipment manufacturing costs may be attributable to parts and equipment assembly. One approach to reducing costs is to provide a low-cost part which requires no external components. Incorporation of external components into an integrated circuit generally yields a device which is more stable in its operation, has good sensitivity, and is consistent in its performance.
Additional advantages are realized when the integrated circuit is a digital circuit. Principal among such additional advantages are even further improved stability and programmability of various operational parameters associated with the apparatus. Digital programmability provides a versatile apparatus which may be easily tailored to be applicable to a wide variety of operational environments using a single integrated design. As a result, the development costs and manufacturing costs associated with the apparatus are much reduced since they are able to be spread across a wider variety of products.
The present invention is a method for operating a digital apparatus for facilitating communications between an analog device and a digital device, such as a hands-free controlled speakerphone apparatus associated with a digital telephone system. The method of the present invention provides for smooth incremental transition among a plurality of stable operating states of the apparatus.